


Brushing the Line of Abnormality

by LilliRonan



Series: Lines Drawn (Drabbles and Snippets About Self Discovery) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliRonan/pseuds/LilliRonan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction was never meant to be something Scott felt towards his pack. Or at least, he had never thought it would end up being something that their relationship would revolve around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing the Line of Abnormality

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This is part of my Drawn Lines series, which includes polyamory! Scott experiences polyamorous attractions!
> 
> Polyamory is implied in this work, but not displayed or practiced. 
> 
> If you have any problems or concerns about my tagging, please let me know (n a respectful way, if possible) down in the comments! I'm still new to ao3, so I'm not sure how everything works around here.
> 
> I want it to be made known that in the future, I WILL be using pairing/ot3 specific tags to tag this series because each segment of the series will focus on a pair or trio and will be tagged accordingly for that trio!
> 
> I understand that some of you are triggered by polyamorous content, but all of my fics will be tagged "polyamory" and "polyamorous pack" so be sure to read the tags before reading the fic (which is something you should do in the first place if you know you have triggers. It is NOT my job to take care of YOU.)!

Attraction was never meant to be something Scott felt towards his pack. Or at least, he had never thought it would end up being something that their relationship would revolve around. Scott had always been pretty traditional--not closed minded, mind you. He just tended to be happily positioned on the side of the fence that society deemed normal. So when Scott realized he was romantically, sexually, and intimately attracted to not just Kira, but Kira, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, and Malia, he felt like he'd been hit by a freight train. 

Naturally, Stiles would have been Scott's first choice to talk to in this situation, but things had been weird between them ever since the we-kissed-after-I-almost-died-saving-him incident in Stiles' Jeep. Somehow, Scott didn't think that the conversation he needed to have would clear the air between them very well. This is how Scott found himself in Derek's minimalist apartment living room, on his couch, drinking hot tea (Scott didn't even like hot tea, if he was being honest--Derek had offered, and Scott had been too panicked and nervous to refuse the drink.). 

"So, what's this about?" Derek asked, sitting a cushion over from Scott. He was eyeing his pack mate worriedly, taking immediate notice of the obvious nervousness that Scott was exuding. 

"Uh, well, you could say that ever since I've established my pack--as more than, like, two other people anyway--I've, uh, been feeling these new... urges." Scott cringed internally at how weird this all sounded. He was sure that Derek was either going to laugh at him, or end up totally disgusted. 

Keeping his face composed, Derek asked casually, "Oh? What kind of urges do you mean?" He had a vague idea of what Scott might be getting at, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially if his conclusions were wrong.

"Well, there's these new... feelings I guess. New attractions. Like how you would feel for a crush, except... towards all of you." Scott knew he was screwing up this confession royally, but he didn't have the heart to try and correct himself.

Derek appeared thoughtful before asking slowly, "When you say 'all of us,' you mean the whole pack, right?" After a tight nod of confirmation from Scott's side, Derek nodded back and continued, "That's not as abnormal as you might think for an alpha. At least, not for the alpha of a pack that has no familial bonds. This is your wolf's way of trying to solidify your bonds with your pack mates."

The reasoning made sense to Scott; they weren't related by blood like many of the older packs were, so the alpha in him was looking for a way to stabilize the relationship of the pack. Feeling a bit shy, he asked, "Should I act on it? Is that common? To be in a relationship like that with everyone in the pack?"

Derek contemplated it for a minute or two before shrugging and answering, "It's really up to you as the alpha. You can try and initiate that sort of relationship. Maybe you should call a meeting and talk it over as a pack. Or, you could just leave it alone and see if the pack solidifies on its own. The pack needs to stabilize eventually. I would say that if you act on it, it shouldn't just be for the good of the pack. It should be something that you want to do because you truly have feelings, some way or another, for everyone in this pack. That's the only way for that sort of thing to be a healthy relationship. Polyamory isn't always an easy route to take, but it can be really rewarding and beneficial if you do it right."

"Polyamory?" Scott racked his brain, trying to figure out where he'd heard the word before. No doubt either the internet or one of Stiles' off tangent ramblings. Scott smiled fondly, thinking of his quirky best friend. 

"I think I need time to think about it." He admitted finally, eyes slowly travelling up to meet Derek's, "I'm not too sure about this whole thing." 

It was a lie. He knew deep down that it was something he wanted. When he thought of Derek's expressive face, the way he made tea every time someone came over, the way he babied the younger wolves in the pack, or the way he bickered with Stiles; when he thought of Malia's off-beat attitude, her adorable confusion at basic human interactions, or the way she curled up in Stiles' lap when she got cold; the way Lydia looked when she knew the answer to a problem, the way she walked with confidence no matter where she was, the vulnerability that she showed when she comforted Kira; the way Stiles cuddled up to him when they fell asleep together, the way he looked when he had an idea, or the expression on his face when Scott remembered to buy his favorite food after work; the way Kira kissed him, the sweet shyness that made her so different from anyone else he knew, and the fire the lit her eyes when she had her katana in her hand. 

Scott knew what he wanted. Scott also knew that he was scared of what he wanted. He knew the time would come, but for now he would bury those feelings.

Derek smiled knowingly. He ignored the way the feeling of hope blossomed in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I went the polyamorous route. I decided to have this series take place from multiple perspectives. 
> 
> More of Stiles' perspective next.


End file.
